disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie’s Kissy Cat
'Callie's Kissy Cat '''is the 19th episode of Season 12. Summary Sheriff Callie befriends a Kissy Cat in the Fantasy Forest while helping injured animals who have been hurt from the storm. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everyone is seen preparing for an upcoming storm that is passing by. After everyone boards up their homes and maies sure that all their relatives are safe, the storm approached the town and not a moment too soon. The strong winds knock tree branches off trees, leaves go flying, and even the windmill at Mickey and Donald's farm spins like crazy. Later, the next morning, the storm finally passes by and everyone goes outside to clean up the mess it made. Meanwhile, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby are seen at the Fantasy Forest helping their friends help and bandage up magical animals that have been hurt from the storm as Kwazii uses his healing powers to heal an Iciclaw’s broken paw while Peso and Doc use bandages and band aids to cover up cuts and bruises and wrap up broken arms or legs. After all the magical animals are healed, the gang decides to hit the road and head back to town to help the residents clean the streets and other places, but just then, Sheriff Callie hears a weak meow nearby as she turns and spots a baby Kissy Cat under a broken tree branch that has landed on it's tail. She calls to her friends to help and Kwazii runs over to help Callie as he uses his super strength to help Captain Barnacles lift up the branch while Sheriff Callie takes the Kissy Cat out from under it. Callie then hands it to Peso and lets him bandage the Kissy Cat's tail. After helping it, Callie puts the Kissy Cat down and it rubs its face against her leg to thank her for helping it. Sheriff Callie pats its head and follows her friends back to town, but the Kissy Cat follows her behind. As she turns, Callie tells the Kissy Cat that it needs to stay in the Fantasy Forest, but it just won’t leave her alone. Laughing, Connor tells Callie that she has a new friend as she apologizes to the Kissy Cat that she cannot play with it right now as she turns back to her friends and continues following them back home, but then the Kissy Cat once again follows Callie who turns back to it and then it jumps into her arms and starts giving her a kiss on the nose. Looking at how cute it is, Callie thinks that maybe the Kissy Cat is hungry, but Kwazii says that he smells trouble and Toby and Peck exchange worried looks with each other. Sheriff Callie tells them to not worry and decides to get a snack for the Kissy Cat, whom she names Puck which is short for "pucker up for a kiss." As Callie takes Puck home, she shows her around the room and lets her play with some balls of yarn. Just then, Callie's horse Sparky pops his head through the window and sees Puck in his owner's bedroom. Neighing curiously, Sparky asks who that new friend is as Sheriff Callie picks Puck up and introduces her to him. Outside, Callie is seen riding Sparky and she lets Puck ride on top of his head. Nearby, Priscilla, Uncle Buns, Ella, and Doc have noticed the sheriff's new pet Kissy Cat and walked over to it. Callie then lets everyone pet Puck and she (Puck) gave each of her friends a kiss. Later back at home, Callie plays catch with Puck with her yarn balls, gives Puck a bath, feeds her, teaches her cool tricks, and she even tucks Puck into her new bed that night, then gives her a kiss before Puck kisses her back. The next morning, Sheriff Callie is ready to feed her Terra Monsters and Puck some breakfast. While all her Terra Monsters eat in a single bite, Puck shoves everything into her mouth, which has the sheriff surprised and her jaw dropped. In the kitchen, Sheriff Callie opens her refrigerator to find what kind of food Puck might like as she tosses every food out while Puck opens her mouth and gobbles everything up. Sheriff Callie, wide eyed, then guesses that maybe Kissy Cats eat every kind of food, which leaves her worried. The next day, Sheriff Callie has come back from the pet store with a collar for Puck that she bought from Uncle Bun's store. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Strength (to lift the tree branch off the Kissy Cat) *Healing Power (to heal the Iciclaw's paw and other Fantasy Forest animals) Trivia * TBA Transript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Sheriff Callie’s Wild West images Category:Callie images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images